


Always Run (Harry Styles Criminal Love Story)

by HiddenDirectioner



Category: One Direction, Punk Direction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fear, Friendship, Harry Styles - Freeform, Heartbreak, Lies, Romance, Run, Truth, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirectioner/pseuds/HiddenDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana Patricks is a normal 18 year old. Has the best of friends. Finished school and is working part time at a video game store.<br/>Harry Styles is a criminal he has killed/murdered so many people and doesn't even give them a chance. He's 21 and is on the run from police.<br/>When Harry takes Ariana Hostage, they both fall in love with each other. But what happens when they both start to change each other? Will it be too late for Harry? Read more and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Ariana Lea Patricks  
Age: 18  
Friends: Miley Smith, Taylor Smyth, Hannah Space, Victoria Summers, Emily White, Holly Taylor, Mark Smith, Matthew Growl, Brodie Tomlinson  
Best Friends: Emma Newsted, Kathleen Mullen, Tori Justice, Jade Cullen, Robbie Smith, Beck Savoir  
Family: Parents deceased, Marcel Patricks (Older brother, 26 and my guardian)   
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Hazel  
Height: 5'8  
Bio: Hi guys I'm Ariana. I'm 18 years old and live with my older brother since our parents died in a car accident when I was 8 years old. So he's been my guardian from than on. I love my brother he's my best friend when I need one and he's always there to pick me up when I fall. I finished school last year. Yes I'm happy no more school for me. My favourite colours are Purple, Pink and Blue. I love to sing, dance and act. My mum used to say I had a voice of an angel but when she passed I stopped. She made me sing. She kept me going. I only sing when I'm either in the shower or listen to music. I don't sing for my family, friends or school. Nothing like that anymore. Well that's me. I should get going have work. Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

I was walking back from work when I heard a car pull up beside me and a man grab me and pulled me into his car. I was screaming and fighting badly but he buckled me in.  
"Shut up" He growled. I whimpered and stopped screaming and fighting. "Good girl" He says and shuts the door. He gets into the drivers side and drives off.  
"Let me go" I yelled and wiggled in the seat. "My brother will fucking kill you when he knows I'm missing" I yelled and unclipped my seat bed. The man stopped the car and faced me.  
"Fuckin listen to me and stay in your fuckin seat or I will kill you. Understood" He yelled.  
Kill me. He's Harry. Harry Styles. My eyes went wide. I quickly got out of the car and ran but he caught me. I screamed loud and kicked him in the man area making him fall to the ground and holding his balls That is the last time I walk home. I backed away and ran off faster than before. I saw his car park in front of me. He looked mad. It was a dead end anyway because there's was traffic left and right of me. Harry pushed me into the back. Taped my mouth shut.  
"Fuckin stay" He growled and drove off.   
A few hours later we got to a house. A nice house. He probably sells drugs to get this kind of house. Harry grabbed me.  
"What you said about your brother. He's the reason I'm in this mess" Harry says.  
"Mhmm..." was all I could say with tape over my house. Harry ripped it off. "Ow fuck" I said.  
"Ooh good girl screams" Harry chuckles.  
"What did you say about my brother?" I asked.  
"That he was the reason I'm getting chased by police. I didn't kill anyone. Well I did kill my step father due to abuse for both my mother and me. But your brother knows where I live so he can come and get you. If he does." Harry says.  
We got to a room which Harry pushed me in. "Your room understood. You don't leave unless you want to watch telly, eat breakfast, lunch or dinner and to go to the toilet or shower" He says.  
I nodded and didn't look him in the eyes.  
"Your Ariana right?" Harry asks.  
"Nah I'm Brittany what do you think" I said rolling my eyes.  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again. Understood" He says.  
"Or what you'll kill me. Yeah whatever" I said.  
Harry growled at me and left.  
"Dog" I said under my breath. I sat on the bed remembered my Ex George. He was abusive. He did drugs. Smoke. Rape. Anything to get his way. Just like Harry. I looked at my phone and looked at photos since I had nothing better today.

 

Me:  
Sorry Emz can't come today don't feel to well.  
Ever so sorry

Emma:  
It's alright sweetie  
Don't worry another time yeah  
Love you

Me:  
Love you too  
Emz  
XXOO

 

I looked up to see Harry looking at me. "Fuck off" I shouted and slammed the door in his face. I locked my phone and heard the door open.  
"What did I do?" He asked.  
I scoffed. "Well one kidnap me, threaten me, make me feel like a fucking prisoner and oh yeah being a prick" I snap.  
He walked closer towards me and slowly raised his hand. I yelped and jumped back.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I just need you so I can get your brother to confess" Harry said.  
"I've heard that before" I said.  
Harry groaned and left my room slamming the door shut. Making me jump. Goodbye friends, best friends and family not likely getting out of here too soon.


End file.
